Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Mogitz
Summary: Chris' Friendsmas party ended up with only one guest – Ashley. Not that he can complain. A warm fire, a warm drink, time alone… what better Christmas present could he ask for? A special belated Christmas present for my dear favorite Chrashley shipper, IEatBooksForTea


**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

 _An Ashley and Chris Oneshot_

* * *

 **Synopsis:** Chris' Friendsmas party ended up with only one guest – Ashley. Not that he can complain. A warm fire, a warm drink, time alone… what better Christmas present could he ask for? A special belated Christmas present for my dear favorite Chrashley shipper, IEatBooksForTea

 **Genre:** Romance, Comedy

 **Ending:** N/A – Pre-Game events

 **Pairing: [Chris/Ashley]**

 **Rating:** T

* * *

"Well, _this_ party was a bust," Chris chuckled towards Ashley, who was warming herself by the fireplace. She was his one, lone guest who'd actually made it to the "Friendsmas" party- Josh had been busy (as he always seemed to be, lately), Emily and Matt (when did _that_ start?) were out of town at her parent's Aspen resort, and everyone else who RSVP'd had gotten snowed out.

Except, of course, _one_ very special guest…who just so happened to be the sole reason he was throwing the party to begin with.

"It wasn't a _total_ loss." Chris knew that was the understatement of the year. No time alone with Ashley could be considered a loss. Ashley smiled, her cheeks pink from the hot buttered rum Chris had made her when she had gotten there. That one hot buttered rum had turned into two while they waited for the guests, then a third when they realized that no one else was coming. Chris couldn't complain for how this night had turned out though – he'd affectively gotten Ashley all to himself for a grand total of 2 hours 32 minutes and part of him wondered if they'd done it on purpose. "At least we got all the snacks to ourselves." Chris felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. Ashley was ever the optimist.

He couldn't help but notice the way the firelight got caught in her hair, flickering and bouncing against it like it were alive. Her features were so soft in the warm glow, and once again he found himself overcome with that aching longing in his chest he felt whenever he was around her… especially when they were alone.

But it had always been a library or a study hall… never too often like _this._ In the warm, closed off privacy of his small apartment.

 _Just go for it, tell her how you feel._ Josh's voice echoed in his mind, although not so eloquently and a little more vulgar. Ashley stood with a slight yawn, and Chris felt himself begin to panic inside. Once again, the moment he'd been gifted to him had come and gone, and he could tell by the beginnings of her drooping eyelids that she was getting ready to leave.

"I should probably get going, I've hijacked enough of your evening," she said sweetly, but behind her eyes was something else, something he couldn't quite read. _Ask me to stay?_ No, that couldn't possibly be it…. _Could it?_

"No!" fell from his mouth, far more eager and loud than he'd anticipated. "I mean…" his hand sheepishly found the back of his neck and rubbed as he quickly tried to think of an excuse to keep her here… just a little longer. "I mean… it's pretty cold out there…" he said, his eyes trailing to the window. Ashley walked over to it and wiped her hand across the foggy window, squinting out.

"Wow, it's really gotten worse, huh?" she mumbled. She turned towards him, "This evening's been really nice, Chris. I'm glad we got to… you know, spend some time together." Ashley wrapped her arms around own tiny frame, as though she was already imagining how cold she'd be in a few moments when she attempted to brave the storm. There's no way her car would have made it, and since she lived so close she'd decided earlier to walk – although she hadn't expected the snow to come down so hard.

"Are you cold?" Chris asked, concern painting his features. He neared her without thinking, reaching out and taking her hands in his. "Wow, your hands are like ice," he noted, his big hands enclosing around hers and attempting to warm her up. He leaned his head down towards their clasped hands, breathing hot air onto them. Ashley felt a jolt of electricity rush through her as she gazed down at him, so caringly tending to her. He peered up at her and caught her staring. She felt her breath hitch as she studied the features of his face, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. _Is he going to kiss me?_

"My… mom's gonna get so worried about me," she said quietly, absently, her eyes unable to leave his face. Chris gave a bit of a shrug.

"I mean, you should call her then but… I'm sure she'd be happier with you staying put than walking home in this." He could see the hesitation in her eyes and maybe it was the rum, maybe it was the moodlighting… but Chris could not let her leave. He needed more time. He sighed. "Why don't you curl up by the fireplace, I'll make you one more drink and then if you still want to leave I'll walk you home, myself," he offered, ever the gentleman.

Ashley opened her mouth to object – he could tell by the look on her face she was going to say no… but he found himself surprised when she said,

"Well… maybe just _oooone_ more drink," with a bashful smile and batting eyelashes. He hated and loved when she looked at him like that – did she even _know_ she looked at him like that? Chris dropped her hands before pointing at her with fingerguns and a wink - always ruining the moment with his cheesiness.

"Put some music on while I pour," he said smoothly. (Where had he heard that line before?) He turned from her, retreating towards the kitchen to set the teapot back on the stove. Ashley was quickly at his iPod, browsing through his library before she called out, _'aha!'_ and pressed play.

 _"Let's Stay Together"_ by Al Green came on and it was unmistakable. Chris couldn't contain his smile that _this_ is the song she'd pick, considering it was one of his very favorites (and quite possibly one of the most romantic songs in the history of R &B) Ashley turned towards him, her smile wide as she neared him.

"Never would have figured you for an Al Green fan," she jested, leaning down onto the counter across from him, her chin resting lazily in the palm of her hand. Chris mocked offense, his hand pressed over his heart.

"What, do you I not seem _cultured_ enough to love the late, great, Al Green?" Ashley let out a giggle, crinkling her nose.

"I just only ever see you listening to Modest Mouse or Deathcab for Cutie."

"Hey, both _excellent_ bands," he assured, his finger pointing in her face before pressing gently into her nose. She giggled again, playfully slapping his hand away. Her smiled faded into a look of contemplation, and of course Chris noticed. He always noticed the shifts in her facial features, like reading a book he can't put down. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked as the pot began to whistle, taking it off the heat and pouring the water into the rum/hotbutter concentrate. Ashley's eyes found his again, snapped back into reality. _God,_ he wished he could see inside that pretty little head of hers. She gave a little shrug.

"Just wondering what your neighbors might think, me staying here so late-" she mused, finding the clock on the wall – 10:27 pm. "Probably don't have a lot of lady guests here, do you Chris?" He wondered if he was just imagining the hopefulness in her voice as she said that. Chris snorted.

"It's not _that_ late," he replied, pushing her mug towards her. "And no. In the lady-guest department, I guess this place is lacking a bit-" his words began to trail as he watched her. Ashley leaned down, her lips pursed together as she gently began to blow on the hot drink, the steam flowing off of it and circling around her face – everything she did felt like art. He could watch her forever. She brought the mug to her lips, taking a sip before wincing and emitting a shallow cough.

"Oh, my God, Chris. How much rum did you put in here?" she laughed, watching as Chris brought his own mug to his mouth and took a swig. He couldn't hide his own reaction to the strong drink, scrunching his face as well.

 _"Hmm,_ I guess I got a little overzealous," he noted before taking another drink. Ashley shrugged her shoulders before joining him, feeling warm from the inside out almost instantly, as they both sat quietly listening to the song. "…Wanna go sit by the fire?" he finally asked after a moment, and Ashley just wordlessly nodded, her eyes large and glossy. Chris couldn't help but notice how they look like starlight.

They sat on the couch, both stiff and nervous, even with the social lubrication of their alcohol swimming in their bellies. Ashley reached up, taking off her beanie.

"This hat is itchy," she said quietly before self-consciously patting down her hat hair. "My hair is probably a mess."

"Here, I'll take your hat. And your hair looks great," Chris promised, taking her beanie in his hands and tossing it towards an empty chair on the other side of the living room.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." Ashley rubbed her hands together before holding back an involuntary shudder. _"Oooo,_ it's still pretty chilly in here," she said, and Chris instinctively reached behind them to grab the blanket from off the back of the couch, lovingly draping it over her lap.

"Mind if I share it with you?" he got the courage to ask, and he wasn't even sure where it came from. Once again Ashley couldn't find her own words, just nodding silently with big, wide eyes. Chris scooted closer to her, sliding under the blanket with her and trying not to react as he felt their knees touch. He reached around, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. _Friends cuddle, right? This could be totally taken as platonic, right?_

He turned his head to adjust the blanket, almost startled to see Ashley staring right at him, their faces close. _Just do it. Go for it. She's totally giving you the green light._ Chris swallowed, his throat feeling dry. _TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!_

"Ash I-" he began, choking on his words.

"Yes, Chris?" she said in a low, rushed tone. _Say something, anything. Tell me what I have been wanting to hear for so long_ – No. She could see in his eyes that he's losing his nerve, and she never had any to begin with.

"I'm… _really_ glad that you stopped by. I always enjoy our time together." It sounded so stupid when he said it aloud. So formal. He quietly hates himself as her eyebrows lower and she looks slightly disappointed, or did he just imagine that?

"I've had a good time too," she replied, brazenly taking ahold of his hand. Chris jumped a bit, taken aback that if this was a move, she was the one to make it. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss into his cheek. "You've been a wonderful host," she says with a shy smile. Chris is too overcome with nerves to even respond at first, his cheek burning where her lips just touched.

Ashley just silently leaned her head on his shoulder, and Chris took in the scent of her hair, wishing that this night could last forever. So many opportunities tonight, but none that could curb his crippling fear of rejection and self-doubt. What if he made a move and she rejected him? What if it ruined their friendship? He'd rather be friend-zoned by Ashley for the rest of his life than lose her altogether… and something told him this wasn't the last chance he'd be given…

…In fact, he was fairly certain they'd get to spend a lot of time together in a few weeks at the Washington Lodge on the mountain. _Yeah…_ he'd make a move then. He was sure of it.

* * *

 _fin_


End file.
